


To Win Someone's Heart, Just Cause a Power Outage!

by Anonymous



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Fenton is a little loopy when he doesn't get his daily doses of coffee and no sleep, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Power Outage, Sleepy Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-04-22 14:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Wait. So what you’re telling me is that I am stuck here, with you, until someone finds us in the morning?”“...Yes?”Gyro let out a loud, dramatic groan, and banged his head on the table. Fenton flinched, and sighed.This was going to be a long night.---Fenton accidentally caused a power outage, forcing Gyro and Fenton to stop working and just talk and hang around each other. Not that either of them are complaining.
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera & Gyro Gearloose, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose
Comments: 13
Kudos: 225
Collections: Anonymous





	To Win Someone's Heart, Just Cause a Power Outage!

It was one in the morning, and most buildings were all closed up, with all the workers at home. Except for the Money Bin. More specifically, the laboratory. The building was closed and locked with lights out-with high security out to make sure nothing happens-but underwater, there were two workers left, working overtime. It was normal for the two scientists to be working after hours-they did it all the time-but what wasn’t normal was when the power went out. The lights flickered for a few seconds, then shut off. The hums from all of the computers and machines ceased, and everything was quiet and still.

Gyro, who was writing out his equations on a whiteboard, paused, and looked over. “Cabrera? What did you do this time?” Fenton came from the other side of the lab, holding the helmet for Gizmoduck.

“I am so sorry, Dr. Gearloose! Something must’ve went wrong when I put the electricity through the suit, but don’t worry! I’ll go turn on the backup generator!” Gyro sighed, and sat down, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness.

“Hurry up, will you? I need to finish this, and I can’t do it if I can’t see anything that’s five feet in front of me,” Gyro called out, and waited for his intern to reply. But when there was a bunch of crashing, he sighed and shook his head. There was a faint “I’m okay!” in the direction of Fenton, but Gyro ignored it, and turned on his flashlight feature on his phone. A few moments later, Fenton came back around to Gyro.

“What happened this time? And why haven’t you turned the electricity back on?”

Fenton chuckled, and rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, you see… it seems that Manny forgot to get a new generator, after the whole… microwave incident,” he said, giving a light, nervous chuckle. “So there’s no way to get the power running again, and that includes the elevator. So we uh, can’t...leave…?” Fenton slowly hid his face behind his clipboard, growing nervous by the second of Gyro’s reaction. 

“Wait. So what you’re telling me is that I am stuck here, with _ you _, until someone finds us in the morning?”

“...Yes?”

Gyro let out a loud, dramatic groan, and banged his head on the table. Fenton flinched, and sighed. This was going to be a long night.

“So, uh, when do you think the first person arrives?” Fenton asked.

“Me. I get here first,” Gyro deadpanned, and Fenton let out a tiny ‘oh’. Gyro sighed. “Well, I think the early person, other than me anyway, arrives at approximately seven through seven-thirty am to open it up for the other workers. So, they would arrive in about,” Gyro check his watch. “Six hours.”

“Well, I guess I’ll go find some lanterns and flashlights,” Fenton said, leaving Gyro to his own devices. Gyro got up, and continued his work, using his phone as a light source. He struggled a little, being limited to only one hand, but he didn’t let that stop him. After a few minutes of struggling to write and erase on the board, a new source of light came in. Gyro notice that Fenton came back, with an armful of different lanterns and flashlights, and placed a lantern on the table near Gyro, illuminating the whiteboard. Gyro mumbled his thanks, as he put away his phone, and Fenton left the set up the other lights.

It stayed quiet in the lab for a while; Fenton and Gyro both focusing on their own work, not bothering each other. It wasn’t until that Gyro ran out of coffee, did he seek out his intern.

“Cabrera?” When Gyro was left unanswered, he groaned. Shaking his head and mumbling under his breath, he went to search for Fenton. He found him in his office (that was moved from its original spot, since McDuck said that Fenton deserved an actual office space), sleeping away on his desk. “Cabrera!” Fenton woke up, shooting up, and knocked down multiple items on his desk.

“Oh dear,” he said, picking up the loose papers and pens that fell. He looked up to Gyro, smiling warily. “Oh, greetings, Dr. Gearloose! Um, is there something you need?”

Gyro sighed (he lost count how many times he had sighed that night), shook his head, and shoved his empty mug into Fenton’s hands.

“I need more coffee,” Gyro said, and Fenton looked at him in confusion.

“Sir, I...you can just get it yourself, it’s in the breakroom.” Gyro cocked his head to the side in confusion.

“What breakroom?” Fenton groaned at his question, and grabbed his hand.

“Follow me,” he said, leading Gyro towards the breakroom. Gyro sputtered out words, something along the lines of “unhand me, dummy”, but Fenton ignored him (and Gyro was very happy that Fenton couldn’t see his blush in the dark). He brought Gyro into the breakroom, but then paused. “I forgot that we can’t use the coffee maker,” he whispered. He quickly turned over to Gyro. “Okay, so, we don’t have anyway to make anymore coffee-”

“What!?”

“But, this is just a reminder: we should most definitely eat. I think I can find some assortment of foods in the fridge and cupboards,” he mumbled to himself, letting go of Gyro’s hand, and went to the mini-fridge. “Oh, you can just sit down. I’ll bring over the food.” Gyro left Fenton’s side, and awkwardly sat down at a small table in the room. He watched as Fenton grabbed handfuls of different foods from out of the mini-fridge, cutting them up, and placing them into bowls. Gyro couldn’t see the ingredients, so he guessed he would be surprised by the dish.

“You don’t have any food allergies, do you? I don’t wanna give you anything that might kill you or something…” Fetnon trailed off, and Gyro realized that he had to answer.

“Oh! No, I don’t have any allergies you need to be concerned about.”

“Okay, that's good, because I’m already making your portion, and I would hate to restart or make something completely new for you. Personally, I’m allergic to shellfish, but it’s nothing too bad. Once, when I was ten or so, I…” Fenton continued his story, and Gyro blocked his voice, spending time thinking. He didn’t realize that time had past until Fenton sat across from him, and sliding him a bowl of salad.

The salad consisted of Iceberg lettuce, instead of the usual Romaine lettuce, and had cut up pieces of tomatoes, boiled eggs, carrots, ham, avocado, and shredded cheese. At least, that was what Gyro assumed it was, because he couldn’t tell the difference between two ingredients from each other because of the darkness. “Sorry that it's such a weird collection of foods,” Fenton started, trying to not make eye contact with Gyro. “It’s all I could find in here.”

“It’s…acceptable.” Gyro and Fenton sat in silence, eating away at their salads. Whenever Fenton would try to start up a conversation though, he was immediately shot down by Gyro. For Gyro, Fenton hoped that the silence was comfortable, because it surely was not for him.

“Oh! Hey, I um, forgot something at my desk. I’ll just go get it right now,” Fenton said, giving a nervous smile, as he hoped the excuse would work. 

Gyro rolled his eyes. “Just hurry up,” he said, as Fenton quickly left the room. Rounding the corner, Fenton stopped and started to take deep breaths.

“It’s alright, you can do this. Just because Dr. Gearloose isn’t speaking to you _ does not _ mean that he doesn’t like you,” Fenton said, speaking to himself as he ran his hand through his hair. “Everything’s fine, everything is _ fine _ . Don’t need to freak out. _ Todo está bien.” _He took another deep breath, calming his nerves, and went to go back in.

“Well that didn’t take you too long,” Gyro commented, finishing his salad.

“Ah, well, turns out I just left the...the thing at home!” Fenton gave a nervous chuckle, and Gyro just shrugged. “Hey, do you want to do something together? Like, maybe...on the Gizmoduck suit or something?” Fenton asked, becoming more and more worried by second, of Gyro not answering, and just staring at him.

“Why not. I might as well help you out, seeing as you’ll just pass out on top of the thing,” Gyro got up, but stopped right in front of Fenton, staring him down. Fenton could feel his anxieties growing, wondering why Gyro was doing this, and what was actually happening. Nothing was explained, until almost a minute later, Gyro finally spoke again. “You’re shaking.”

Oh. Was he? Now that it was pointed out, Fenton noticed that he was indeed shaking, holding himself without even realizing it. “Well, I guess that does make sense. I mean, it’s not like we can have the heaters on in here,” Fenton said, laughing lightly. Gyro hummed in response.

“Stay here, I’ll be right back.” Gyro left quickly out of the breakroom, and Fenton was left standing there. He felt a little awkward just waiting, so he dealt with the bowls (he never did finish his salad, but he didn’t really have any sort of appetite). And when Gyro _ still _ didn’t arrive, Fenton just started to move things around; making sure that everything was straight, that everything was just the way it used to be (he even wanted to go into the fridge to reorganize all the different things they had in there, but he didn’t want to risk keeping the door open for too long, letting out all of the cold air out).

“I’m back.” Gyro entered the breakroom, interrupting Fenton’s cleaning spree. Gyro’s hands were full with big, fluffy blankets, and Fenton went over to grab one. He wrapped himself with it, smiling as he let himself drown in the warmness. 

“These are great, Dr. Gearloose! Where did you find these?” Fenton asked, going over to sit down.

“I remembered that I had these stored in the supply closet. I...can’t exactly remember why or when they were put in there, but I thought that they would be very useful now,” Gyro wrapped himself with his own blanket, and joined Fenton at the small table. They sat in silence for a while, Gyro completely hypnotized by Fenton’s smile. Fenton had a dreamy smile, eyes half-lidded, as he nuzzled into the blanket, and laid his head down onto the table. 

“We should probably ask Mr. McDuck if he could invest into stairs for the lab, so we can leave if something like this happens again,” Fenton said, yawning, and smiled up at Gyro once again. Gyro just hummed and nodded in response.

“Yes, I suppose you should.”

“Hey...you’re smiling! I knew I could make you smile,” Fenton said tiredly. And Gyro couldn’t help but let his small smile grow. “You’re very pretty when you smile, you know.” Gyro felt his face grow hot, as his eyes widen. He looked the other way as Fenton chuckled.

“Well, _ you _ can tell Mr. McDuck about getting stairs and the reason behind it. Because I’m certainly not,” Gyro said, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes. Fenton frowned.

“Why not?”

“Because,” Gyro started, sighing. “Last time he found out I wasn’t leaving the lab and was sleeping here for some nights, he threatened to cut the budget for lab supplies. Said something about needing to take care of myself, or something trivial like that.”

“Well, I think Mr. McDuck was just trying to get across that he cares for you, in his own, money saving ways. And I care about you, too. So… yeah.” Fenton yawned again, not noticing that Gyro’s face was beet red.

“I…” Gyro didn’t know where to start. “I um, it’s-that’s very kind of you to say that, Cabrera.”

Fenton smiled again. “Call me Fenton. It’s not like we’re working or anything, so out of work, call me Fenton.”

“Fenton…” The name felt foreign to Gyro, but it still felt nice. Gyro smiled. “Then you have to call me Gyro after work hours.”

“Fair enough.” Fenton, once again, gave another yawn. “Sorry about that. Not having any coffee to keep me awake is kinda making me sleepy. Sorry that I’m kinda out of it.” 

“Well, I guess it is getting late. All we can do is just sleep down here until someone turns gets the power back on.” When Fenton didn’t answer, Gyro assumed that he was sleeping. And that’s when he started to feel uncomfortable. Where would he sleep? He could sleep on the same table with Fenton, or would that be too weird? Should he go over to his own desk to sleep? Gyro was snapped out of thoughts when Fenton spoke again.

“_ Sabes que...te quiero..te quiero mucho _,” Fenton said, his voice barely above a whisper. “ _ Quiero salir contigo, pero tengo miedo que me declinaras. _” 

“I hope you know that I don’t know any sort of Spanish, Fenton,” Gyro said. “So I have no idea what you’re saying.”

Fenton lifted his head up, giving Gyro a small smile. “Yeah, I know.” He was followed by silence, and when Gyro didn’t say anything Fenton took a deep breath. “Hey… is it alright if do something?” Before Gyro could give an answer, Fenton got up and leaned over the table. Before Gyro knew what was happening, Fenton’s beak was pressed against his own. It was a very light kiss, as if Fenton was afraid to do anything more, in case something would happen. Within a few seconds, even though it felt like forever, Fenton pulled away slowly, and they both held eye contact.

“So, um… after this whole thing ends… do you wanna go get coffee together?”

“Yeah, I would like to do that,” Gyro said with a smile, and Fenton let out his breath that he was holding, and smiled.

“I’m really tired, I should probably get sleep,” Fenton leaned in again and gave Gyro a peck on his beak, leaving Gyro blushing. He put his down with a smile. “_ Buenas noches, Gyro. Te amo_.”

“I still have no idea what you’re saying,” Gyro was left unanswered, and he just shook his head and let out a slight chuckle. He placed the blanket down on the table as a pillow, and laid his head down next to Fenton’s. He fell asleep a lot faster than he usually did, and with a smile on his face.

Things were finally looking up for Gyro Gearloose.

**Author's Note:**

> Here are the translations, in case you want them:
> 
> Todo está bien-Everything is fine.
> 
> sabes que...te quiero..te quiero mucho-You know ... I love you ... I love you so much
> 
> Quiero salir contigo, pero me temo que declinarás-I want to go out with you, but I'm afraid you would decline me.
> 
> Buenas noches, Gyro. Te quiero-Good night, Gyro. I love you.
> 
> Of course, these are translated through Google Translate, so I don't expect them to be accurate. Please tell me if I need to change anything to make the Spanish more accurate!
> 
> This was one of my most favorites things to write, I love writing Fenton and Gyro.  
Please tell me what you thought of this! Kudos and comments are very much appreciated! Thanks!


End file.
